Dragon Ball: Zenkai (Nikon23)
Dragon Ball: Zenkai (ドラゴンボールZENKAIバトル) is a fighting video game created by Spike Chunsoft. like the Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Raging Blast video game series, it features full 3D battles across various battle arenas and planets. The game also borrows other feature such as faithful manga-style graphics, totally destructible battle fields and battle damage from Dragon Ball : Zenkai Battle and Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi. Gameplay: *''' Fatigue Guage'– A fatigue guage. it increases during battle. It is most important during an ultimate attack, but if fatigue is maxed out, a character will become exhausted if knocked down with less than one Ki gauge full.' *'Ki '- displayed in the Ki Guage *'Teleport Counters''' – Before any attack connects, a character can teleport behind the attacking character and counter-attack *'Items –' Item can be equipped and used in battle. Items can only be used once, and have various effects ranging from increasing health (Such as Senzu Benas and etc.) to granting temporary Ki Blast immunity. If a character is interrupted while trying to use an item, the item is lost. *'Gameplay -' Fighting gameplay similar to the Raging Blast series. *Signature Skills - special attacks used by many characters. *'Flight Skill' - *'Super Skils'- is a type of special attack comprised of many techniques. They are comprised of ki and physical techniques that certain characters use. *'Ultimate Skills' - Ultimate super attacks. ultimate attacks taken from appearances in the manga and anime, usually from the user's signature/strongest attack used in their appearances, though some are completely original. cut scenes are also featured *''' '''Team Attack - combination moves, allowing two characters to launch special Ultimate attacks or Fusions.' *'Transformation -''' Cinematic and Quick Transformations similar to the manga and anime, giving two option on how you transform. *'Cancel System - '''Each character has their own cancels that are different from most characters. Some basic cancels are canceling into melee and into Super/Ultimate Attacks. *'Beam Struggle -''' similar to the Raging Blast 2 and Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Pursuit Attacks -'''enable players to initiate attack combos, juggling the opponent in a string of devastating strikes throughout the environment. *'Sonic Sway – This technique allows the player to evade the opponent's attacks. *'''Z-Counter – The ability to block and counterattack by moving quickly behind the enemy. This is a technique seen in the series many times. *'Rush Ki Wave –' A brand new combo finisher exclusive to some characters that allows them to send their opponent flying away with a charged one-handed beam. *The addition of a new day and night system allows certain characters to harness the power of the moon to transform into a Great Ape. *'Battle Damge '- features such as facial expressions. Battle-damage has returned, and characters appear with damaged clothing as well as scratches and bruises after a large amount of health is lost. *Players can fight together, freely switching between each other and assisting one another with supporting actions or in a team battle against the cpu or in a online multiplayer battle. New Features: *''' Full Moon/Blutz Wave Destruction:' a New Mechanic that is used in battle to destroy a full moon or blutz waves to prevent a saiyan from transfroming into a Great Ape or Golden Great Ape during a match. However Blut wave can be re-use if the Saiyan has the ability to create them. (Like Vegeta, Tarble and King Vegeta) *'Critical Ultimate Skills -'The addition of character disintegration from certain Ultimate Attacks, such as Spirit Bomb, Dirty Fireworks and etc., depending on how much health the opponent has. *'Critical Team Attack - The addition of character disintegration from certain Team Attacks, such as Sadistic Dance and etc., depending on how much health the opponent has. Game Modes: '''Dragon Universe Mode In this Story Mode. this allows you fight in various battles spanning from from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, DBZ Films, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball SF. unlockable characters are unlocked here in this mode *'Ultimate Battle -'''This new mode pits whichever fighter the player chooses against 100 characters. *'World Tournament Mode -''' snigle player, multiplayer or online multiplayer. inlcudes World Martial Art Tournament, Cell Games, Intergalactic World Tournament, Other World Tournament and Universe 6 Tournament, *'Dojo'- Players can practice and hone their skills. *'Super Battle Trial '- a single-player modes 'Ultimate Customization ' you can customize a characters Signature, Super, Ultimate and Critical Skills along with adding usage of various support items. Items: *'Senzu Bean' *'Halo' *'Fruit of the Tree of Might' *'Yenma Fruit' *'Water' *'Sacred Water' *'Dende (Healer) (Non Playable Character)' *'Kibito (Healer) (Non Playabel Character)' *'Turtle Shell' *'Zenkai '(Saiyans and Hybirds Only)) *'Give Me Energy! '(Goku, Goku GT, Vegeta, Baby Vegeta, Cell and Hercule Only) *'Majin Regeneration' *'Namekian Regenration' Characters: *'Son Goku (Young)' (Base, Great Ape) *'Son Goku '(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *'Son Goku (GT)' (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape) *'Son Goku (Super Saiyan 4)' (Base, Blue Great Ape, Super Saiyan 5) *'Son Gohan (Kid)' (Base, Great Ape) *'Son Gohan (Teen) '(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *'Son Gohan' (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan 3) *'Future Son Gohan' (Base, Super Saiyan) *'Videl ' *'Pan (GT)' *'Pan' (Base, Super Saiyan) *'Maaku' (Base, Super Saiyan) *'Mr. Satan (Hercule)' (Base, Super Hercule) *'Aple ' *'Son Goten (Young) '(Base, Super Saiyan) *'Son Goten' (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *'Son Gochan' (Base, Super Saiyan) *'Vegeta (Early)' (Base, Great Ape) *'Vegeta' (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *'Vegeta '(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape) *'Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) '(Base, Blue Great Ape, Super Saiyan 5) *'Future Trunks' (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade) *'Future Trunks (Super)' (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Trunks) *'Trunks (Young)' (Base, Super Saiyan) *'Trunks' (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *'Bokk' (Base, Super Saiyan) *Tarble (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *'Piccolo' (Base, Great Namek, Nail Fusion, Super Namek) *'Kagyu' *'Krillin (Young)' *'Krillin '(Base, Seroius Max Power) *'Android 18' *'Kaiyo' *'Yamcha' *'Yincha '(Base, Super Tuffle) *'Tien Shinhan' *'Chaiotzu' *'Master Roshi '(Base, Serious Max Power) *'Pikkon' *'Uub' (Base, Majuub) *'Gotenks' (Base, Super Gotensk, Super Gotenks 3) *'Gotenks (Adult) '(Base, Super Gotenks, Super Gotenks 3) *'Vegito' (Base, Super Vegito, Vegito Blue) *'Gogeta (Super Saiyan)' *'Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4)' *'Tambourine' *'King Piccolo' *'Raditz' *'Nappa' *'Zarbon '(Base, Monster Form) *'Recoome' *'Jiece' *'Captain Ginyu' *'Frieza '(Base, 2nd Form, Assult Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form, Golden Form) *'Andorid 16' *'Android 17' (Base, Super 17) *'Dr. Gero' *'Cell '(Imperfect Form, Semi Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Cell, Super Prfect Form) *'Dabura' *'Majin Buu' *'Majni Buu (Evil) '(Base, Super Buu, Gotenks and Piccolo Absored, Picoclo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *'Kid Buu' *'King Vegeta '(Base, Great Ape) *'Bardock '(Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *'Chilled' *'Cooler '(Final Form, Super Form) *'Broly '(Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *'God of Destruction Beerus' *'Whis' *'God of Destruction Champa' *'Vado' *'Frost' (Base, 2nd Form, Assult Form, Final Form) *'Cabba' (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *'Hit' (Base, Pure Progress) *'Goku Black '(Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *'Zamasu' *'Zamasu (Fusion)' *'General Rilldo '(Base, Hyper Metal Rilldo, Meta Rilldo) *'Baby Vegeta '(Super Saiyan Tuffle, Super Saiyan Tuffle 2, Super Saiyan Tuffle 3, Golden Great Ape) *'Nuova Shenron '(Base, True Form) *'Eis Shenron '(Base, True Form) *'Syn Shenron' (Base, 6 Dragon Balls Absorbed, Omega Shenron) *'Azure' *'Agon' *'Nori '(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *'Mass '(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *'Turles '(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *'Kale '(Base, Super Saiyan) *'Kobra' (Base, Super Kobra, Super Kobra 2, Full Power Form, Full Potential Form) Stages: *'Break Wasteland' (Noon, Evening, Rain, Night) *'Gizard Wasteland' (Noon, Evening, Night) *'Ruined City' (Noon, Evening, Night, Rain) *'Underground Lake' *'Natade Village '(Day, Evening, Night) *'Tropical Islands' *'Open Field '(Day, Evening, Night) *'Beach '(Day, Evening , Night, Cloudy) *'Central City (King Castle)' *'World Tournament Arena '(Day, Evening) *'Destroyed World Tournament Arena' *'Cell Games Arena '(Day, Evening, Night) *'Destroyed Cell Games Arena ' *'Kami's Lookout' *'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' *'Space (Earth)' *'Space (Planet Vegeta)' *'Planet Namek' *'Ruined Planet Namek' *'Nameless Planet' *'Planet M2' *'Planet New Tuffle' *'Other World Tournament Arena' *'Underworld' *'Sacred World of the Kais (Universe 7) ' *'Dragon Realm Planet' 'Gallery:' ' 14079695_1266102740080201_8936308832661465523_n.jpg 15219627_1358987494125058_385919106792005341_n.jpg 15193437_1358987310791743_1252887798767916686_n.jpg 15171268_1358989754124832_1234737028390269667_n.jpg 15109499_1358996660790808_5014407125380108911_n.jpg 15136020_1358990084124799_3052755861366797160_n.jpg 15170918_1358999380790536_1441459512702290803_n.jpg 10502467_828183603872119_5061921799671077535_n.jpg Maxresdefaultooo.jpg 10449532_828183833872096_8345681427553027603_n.jpg 13508950_1219373121419830_201093739564428727_n.jpg 13528770_1223832854307190_6438056070264165106_n.jpg 14690994_1311496955540779_1013871266625787092_n.jpg 15171169_1358999567457184_7860617186159406086_n.jpg 15178213_1358999727457168_5048051836847251787_n.jpg ' Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Characters